


Know What This Means?

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Gen, Magic, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel gets a surprise on a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know What This Means?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts).



He'd meant to throw Gretel the wand. He really, really had. He totally hadn't intended to blast the ever-loving hell out of the witch standing between them. "Did I just-"

"Fighting now; questions later," Gretel reminded him.

"Right." Hansel threw the wand to her properly this time, then trained his gun back on their quarry. She didn't even twitch.

Gretel snagged the wand out of the air and brandished it at the fallen witch. Then she incanted the spell of hungry flames, and the witch started burning. Really, these spells weren't the most creatively named things ever.

When nothing was left but ash, Hansel turned to his sister. "Okay, what just happened?" he demanded.

"Well, I can use magic, and apparently so can you," Gretel pointed out calmly.

"Yes, but that means that men can be witches! Warlocks?" Hansel replied. Why wasn't she nearly as freaked out as he was? "Do you know what this means?"

"That we have to start checking out men for rot too?" Gretel replied matter-of-factly.

Hansel deflated. If Gretel wasn't going to freak out about this then there was just no point. "That's twice the work," he pointed out.

Gretel smirked. "And twice the pay."


End file.
